The Selection of Sakura Haruno
by JDH27
Summary: "How could this be happening? A few moments ago I had been happy, content with all around me and in love with everything that surrounded me in my life. Now I was being forced from my home to be entered in a competition to win the princes heart. I had no choice but to comply".
1. Prolouge

**This is one of my stories from my old account. I never finished it and now have ended up changing many things about it. This is the only place that you can find the story now. The other copy does not exist. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think. The new chapter of "The Heiress" should be up later tonight. Thank you to everyone for your support.**

* * *

I watched from afar as she gathered water from the shimmering stream. Her long locks pulled to the top of her head, strands falling loosely in front of her dark green eyes. The simple white dress she wore clung to her body and although the sun was now out the garment appeared to be a see-through curtain, no doubt wet from the summer shower she must have endured on her way here. She lived two miles away in a small and simple abode with no-one to keep her company but her aging mother and the goats that grazed on the hills of the small farm.

She had lived there all her life. The outskirts of the merchant village were such a wonderful and peaceful place in my eyes, an ideal setting for someone as innocent as her. Cherry trees surrounded the community and blossoms filled the air every spring. Her mother would sell milk and cheese in the square, bringing in enough money for them to have a simple but stable living. I wondered if she had ever wanted something more but then why would she? At seventeen she had freedom, a privilege that was difficult to find and that I knew would soon change for her as well.

She stepped from the sparkling water, her feet blue from the liquid that she sought so desperately. She took the water-tight satchel, throwing it over her shoulder in one graceful motion. As she began her journey home I once again became aware of why I was there. The blonde young man who now stood by my side was a stark and vivid reminder.

"Your father would not be pleased. Only women from noble and wealthy families are eligible".

"My father will have no say in the matter. This selection changes my life and not his".

I could feel Naruto's gaze burning into my skin, his pale blue eyes like daggers were filled with such purpose yet understanding. He was a good man, the son of a war general and a hero on the battlefield himself. He knew pain. After his father's death his widowed mother grew ill and as Naruto watched she took her life. The devastation she felt for the loss of her husband drove her to madness and because of this Naruto was orphaned at an early age, brought into my family two years later to become my one and only companion.

"Send someone to fetch her. Have her brought to the palace in one weeks' time".

"Sasuke I beg you to think this through. She is beautiful, I agree, but she is a peasant. This girl you secretly pine for is nothing more than a shepherdess. What will your father say"?

"I have no interest in what he says. I deserve to have one woman of my choosing in this event he and his advisors have so thoughtfully created for me".

"Sasuke please; this maiden will have much in store for her if you force her to leave her home. Do you wish this upon her"?

"I must know if she remembers. Send Lee to fetch her without argument as I have asked".

"Sire"?

"Have you grown soft Naruto? It has been a year since you have seen bloodshed and death. Your service to our country will go down in history yet you are concerned in my liking of this woman".

"She is still a child sire. Do you not see the spirit of freedom inside her"?

"I do and I do not intend to take that away from her".

"You are creating a basis for love based upon a childhood memory".

"I said nothing about love".

"I see".

I watch as Naruto's face as it contorts into a smile, his toothy grin a clue to the personality that lies within. In a strange way I know everything he says is true. I have always known him to be wise beyond his years though clueless when it comes to social occasions. As an eligible bachelor he fails to ignore the love Lady Hyuga has for him. To my delight I find the fact amusing although I know the ambassador's only daughter may not think the same as I.

"Do you know what love is Naruto"?

"I seem to think I have a better understanding of the word than you do sire". He looks at me for a moment before speaking again, taking a heavy breath before the sound of words escapes his lips.

"Her name is Haruno but we have found nothing about her family or true origins". He runs his long fingers through his tousled hair. "I believe she is an orphan, a victim of war such as I. Unlike me however she was not rescued by the royal family but left on the streets".

"Is the woman not her mother"?

"It seems she was taken in as at the age of six, the same age she would have been when you first met her on the river's edge so many years ago. The old woman she lives with is known as Granny Chiyo, a local medicine woman from what we hear. Sire, I know she is of the proper age are you sure she is the one? Is this the girl you remember"?

"Naruto I know she is the little girl from my past. Her looks were not forgotten. My memory has not faded with time".

"It has been twelve years Sasuke".

"I understand. Fetch the horses Naruto. I need to return to my father. We have many things to discuss".

"Do you believe the council will select a shepherdess to be the future queen of Konaha? Look me in the eye and tell me that you actually believe this to be true".

"There is something special about her".

Naruto says nothing as I take my stallion, Kain, mounting him. His black coat is warm under my fingertips and his long mane is messy and matted from the earlier rain. I bend over, patting his neck firmly for a moment before snapping his reigns, leaving Naruto and the silver mare he called his own in my wake.


	2. Invitations and Imprisonment

**Thank you to all who have supported this little story. If you have any questions at all you can ask them in your review or send me a private message. What do you think of the title page? I apologize that it is taking so long for me to get chapters out. I am taking a lot of hours this semester and working also. I've been modeling for local photographers so I have been busy with that as well. I respect my readers and their beliefs and wants. If you have anything on your mind that deals with the story please let me know. Leave plenty of reviews and once again thank you for the support.**

* * *

"Have you finished your chores Sakura"?

Granny Chiyo's eyes scan the length of my body as I enter the warmth of our home, the smell of cooking meat so overpowering that it leads me straight to the small fire on the far side of the room. Although the days are warm the temperature drops at night, leaving many to seek the shelter of their homes. I lift the lid of the kettle, my pupils growing when I see what is inside.

"I traded one of my precious goats for what is in that stew, had to get rid of my favorite kid from this past year. You should be grateful that I care for you as I do".

The playfulness in her voice gives her true intentions away. After living with her for ten years I have learned to realize when she is being sarcastic, which I also realize tends to happen very often. I am grateful to her because I know nothing else in life but her. It's not that I don't want to remember my past but instead that I can't remember my past. I have no memory of my life before my sixth year, when Granny Chiyo saved me from the streets and brought me home to live with her.

"I didn't ask you to make lamb stew for me" I say, slipping off my woolen shawl and hanging it near the door. I run my fingers through my hair, the wind has made the long braid it was in before unrecognizable. I pray that granny does not see the mud on the hem of my dress. In the past week she had not allowed me to leave the small farm we call home. Perhaps she has heard rumors of war with nearby Suna again? We had thought the conflict had ended the past year. Whatever her reason had been I had not obeyed her wishes.

"We must celebrate today Sakura. It is not every day that a young woman turns seventeen".

"Have you forgotten granny? My birthday was last week".

In truth neither of us was sure when the real date of my birth had been. Granny Chiyo had decided on a date exactly one month from when she had found me. She had taken it upon herself to decide I had been turning seven that first year of living with her. Because she was the local medicine woman I trusted she was right.

"It is still special to me" she replies, shaking her head as she begins to stir the stew. "It took a few days for Inuzuka to decide the trade was a fair deal. His grandson asked about you when I met them at the market. A big smile grew across his face when I mentioned your name".

The Inuzuka family is one of the wealthiest families in the village. They breed the hounds that the guards at the palace use as well as hounds' for the royal family themselves. Lady Inuzuka raises a flock of sheep in her spare time. That must have been where granny got the meat from.

The youngest member of the family is a boy two years older then I named Kiba. He is a handsome figure to behold, with dark brown hair and eyes alike. He is rugged from working in the sun, helping his father with the hounds' and mother with her flock. I would be lying to myself and granny if I said the thought of him did not bring a smile to my face.

"Younger than you have married now Sakura and many are mothers. You must remember that. You could do far worse than catch the eye of Kiba Inuzuka".

"He is a good man granny but I enjoy my freedom here".

"Freedom can be deadly for a woman of your age. Did you not see the palace guard in town today"? She stares at me for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the small flames in front of her. "I asked you to stay on the farm. They could come for you at any time".

"You saw me"?

She nods. It now makes sense to me why she has asked me to stay where I am. She is worried about The Selection.

"Do you believe in such things granny. As far as we know this may just be another rumor from the palace"?

"It was done during King Madara's reighn when his son, Fugaku, became of an appropriate age to wed. Now that Fugaku is king I guarantee he will do the same for Price Sasuke".

"I thought only women from eligible families were alowwed to be taken"?

"Do not underestimate your beauty Sakura". She leaves the stew as I boils, taking my hand in hers and cupping my cheek in the other. "You are all I have Sakura but if they come for you promise me you will be strong". I nod my head, confused by her words. "Good girl, now go and wash. Dinner will be ready soon".

I make my way to the small upstairs room I call my own, a small orange cat rubbing against my ankles as I push open the door. I notice a small tub of water that granny has set for me. The liquid is cold against my skin and I can't help thinking it would have been warm if I had been home on time.

"What if they come for me Eri"? The orange cat looks at me from across the room, no doubt avoiding the water from my bath. Her yellow eyes glow in the shadows of the flickering candles. "I don't want to leave granny behind. She is all I have ever known". I shake my head, my mind racing as I try to think of something else. After a few moments I step out of the tub, water pooling in the pocket between my breasts. I take a towel in my hands, dabbing my hair and skin before placing a night shirt on my naked body. I take Eri in my arms only to have her hiss and claw at me, begging to be returned to the floor.

I look into the mirror, a luxury item that granny somehow managed to get hold of in her past. My long rose colored hair lays damp against my shoulders, falling the length of my body until it stops before my stomach. My cheeks are flushed, the small amounts of fat they hold pressing to my jade green eyes as I give myself a weak smile.

"They won't come for me will they Eri? The council will want someone who is beautiful, elegant and graceful in all she does. Whoever they choose will be able to read many languages and know every dialect. She must know how to be a Queen of Konaha with every breath she takes. I know nothing of such things. I will not be chosen".

"That is what training is for my lady".

I turn my head, shocked to find Granny Chiyo standing in my doorway, a dark headed man by her side. Eri purrs, leaping into granny's arms. I watch as she nuzzles her teary eyes into orange fur. I step backwards, fear creeping from my stomach to my throat. I feel myself unable to speak and instead look from granny to the man by her side. His hair is thick and black, heavy eyebrows hiding his dark yet kind eyes. His tanned skin is stretched over his impressive physique. I notice he is wearing the royal crest, a clear sign of who he represents and my realization to why he is here.

"Everything will make sense in time my lady. My name is Lee. I represent his Royal Highness Prince Sasuke. I am here to escort you to the palace. Prince Sasuke has chosen you personally. I beg the lady to comply with his wishes".

"Chosen me"?

"Yes. He requests that you participate in the selection my lady. It is a great honor indeed. I can see why he has asked me to fetch you".

I feel my heart sink as I fall to the floor in tears. I hear granny make her way towards me and soon feel her warm embrace around my shoulders.

"I can't leave you" I whisper so that Lee cannot hear what I say. I feel her pull me closer, Eri making her way to join us unaware of what is happening around her.

"You must go Sakura. If you refuse your punishment will be far worse than a broken heart caused by being taken from your home. The royal family can be cruel when people such as we defy them".

"How can the prince have chosen me? I am suddenly aware of how shaky my voice is, of the dread I feel in my soul. "I have never been outside the village limits". I look to Lee for some form of an answer. His demeanor has softened. Perhaps he feels guilt for the act he is about to commit. He reaches down, offering me his hand. I am reluctant to take it but allow him to pull both granny and I from the floor. I wipe the tears from my cheeks, shrinking behind granny as if she were a protective shield. How could this be happening? A few moments ago I had been happy, content with all around me and in love with everything that surrounded me in my life. Now I was being forced from my home to be entered in a competition to win the princes heart. I had no choice but to comply. Any argument I had with the royals would surly lead to death or even the death of granny, a message to me that I was now nothing more than a pawn in their games.

"You have my word Lady Haruno. The palace is a wonderful pace and you will not be alone. There are twenty other maidens that have been chosen as you have. You will be lavished upon, doted on day and night by as many servants as you can count. The council has given all the young ladies their own personal quarters. You can bring what you wish however your clothing will be provided for you, all made from the finest silks and satins. You will be attending lavish parties and gatherings, attending classes taught by the most intelligent men in the kingdom. I can understand your fear but as your grandmother has stated we have no choice in the matter. Now we must make haste. It is my duty to have you at the front gates by midnight. We must meet with Lord Orochimaru for your inspection".

"Take Eri Sakura. She will keep you company". I can tell she is trying to be strong for my sake yet the fact that she avoids my gaze tell me just how devastated she is. "Will she be able to write me"? Lee gives her a slight nod and she forces her thin lips into a smile. "Sakura you were chosen by his highness Sasuke Uchiha to be a member of the selection. I will pray for you my sweet. Remember who you are and never let that go". She pulls me into a final hug, placing Eri into my arms. I am surprised when she does not try to escape.

"Gather what you will Lady Haruno. We must be on our way".

"I have nothing else".

"Very well" he says, taking my arm. "Come the palace waits".

* * *

I feel the burning of twelve pairs of eyes as I stand in the center of an elaborate room. Ten council members are seated in front of me, looking at me as if I am the last succulent strawberry on their ornate dinnerware. To my left stands Lord Orochimaru, the king's advisor and the man who now controls my fate. I can feel his long spindly hand rest upon my shoulder, his pale fingers twisting through my hair as he inspects every inch of my being.

"You have much to do with this one Lady Tsunade. I am told she is of inferior birth".

The woman who sits at the far side of the room says nothing. Her hazel eyes seem distant from the world around her as she pulls on a strand of blonde hair. From what Lee has told me she is to be in charge of the ladies, making sure they have everything they need during their stay in what I can only see as a stone prison.

"What is your name child"?

The councilman who spoke is well into his years. I try my best to find my voice but I have not spoken since Lee took me away from Granny Chiyo.

"Councilman Hisashi asked you a question. I strongly suggest you answer". Lord Orochimaru pulls his hands from my body as he speaks. I am thankful to no longer feel his touch yet I still struggle to find the words for my reply.

"Haruno Sakura". My voice is faint and the councilman makes me repeat myself." Haruno, my name is Sakura Haruno".

"Your name is of a Sunian origin".

"My grandmother is from Suna".

"You must learn to speak more clearly. I and the other councilmembers will not stand for a woman who cannot find her own voice. If you want to be a serious contender you must speak eloquently yet with force".

"The councilman is right my lady". Orochimaru begins to circle me as if he were a bird of prey stalking a helpless animal. "As of this moment I cannot see you as the queen of anything, let alone a powerful kingdom such as Konaha. Innocent ways will only get you so far. One of the most important duties you would have would be to bear Prince Sasuke with an heir. I will admit you have some exquisite features but your hips are thin, not good for bearing his royal highness a son. You are a virgin are you not"?

The abruptness of his question startles me and I have no clue as to why any of this is important if they are to find a true queen. I nod in reply, my cheeks as red as the apples in front of many of the council members. Orochimaru smiles, his eyes almost menacing in the candlelight.

"Your hair is such an interesting color. The Sunian blood that runs through your veins must be strong".

"I agree with Councilman Arata". Lady Tsunade makes her way towards me, leaving her space in the corner behind. Her voice is stern but calm. In the light I can see just how beautiful she is. "Your hair truly does show a hint of the red Sunian's are so very famous for".

I nod once again, not sure how I am supposed to respond. Granny Chiyo had always told me she believed I had Sunian blood. Many refugees had come to Konaha after both the first and second wars. The possibility was there. That was how granny had gained the farm after all. Her father had sent her away from Suna to protect her from the bloody battles happening outside her window. Both he and her brother had later been killed and granny had chosen to stay in Konaha.

"This is the one Prince Sasuke chose"? She circles me as Orochimaru did before although I feel less threaten and more at ease. "He has excellent taste after all. You should be less harsh on her Orochimaru. May I remind you she is the same age as your daughter"?

"My daughter is of no comparison to the maiden. She is strong and of regale birth".

"How do you not know this girl is not strong also? Give her some time. She has lost her home and family within a matter of hours, not to mention her freedom in the world". She turns to me, bending down so that her eyes are even with mine. "I believe she has something hidden deep inside her councilmen. It is my belief that King Fugaku will in reality be very pleased with his son's decision".

"Just because the prince chose her does not mean she is guaranteed to win the title. The decision will fall into the hands of the council".

"Councilman Hisashi is correct my dear". Orochimaru paces across the room, his purple robes billowing with every step he takes. "Your favor with Sasuke will not get you far. You must rely on something else".

"I have never met his highness sire. I know nothing about the favor he holds for me. In my seventeen years I have never laid eyes on him. I simply want to go home".

"I see but alas you cannot leave. I will see that your stay is pleasurable however". He licks his lips in a strange and terrifying way. "Lee will show you to your quarters. You are to meet Lady Tsunade and the other maidens at nine sharp. I will not take tardiness lightly. Do you understand Lady Haruno"?

"Yes sire".

"Very well, I am looking forward to seeing more from you".

Orochimaru calls Lee who enters the room. Was he waiting in the hallway the entire time? I must have been with the council for an hour or more. He takes me by the arm and leads me away. I can feel my body relax with each step we take. We turn down a long and winding corridor and I can't help but feel we are being followed. I watch as our shadows creep across the stone walls, the light sent of smoke filling my nostrils. My mind races to the prince and I wonder what he must be like. How could he have chosen me? I was truthful in telling Lord Orochimaru I knew nothing of his favor. I had never met the man before. The thought that he may have been watching me from afar chilled me to the bone.

"You must learn to relax Lady Haruno. You are safe here".

"You may call me Sakura if you want".

"I would be honored my lady".

We stop in front of a wooden door with a brass handle. Lee hands me a small key on a silver chain and motions for me to unlock the door. I am led into a world of fantasy. An iron cast bed sits in the center of the room, golden silk sheets spread across the supple mattress. I run my fingers over the fabric. It is cool to the touch and smells of oils and perfumes. The large window on the opposite side of the room lays open, letting moonlight pool in and flood every inch of my new home. It leads out onto a small balcony overlooking the palace gardens. Cherry blossoms are scattered on the marble floor, their scent overpowering. Eri sits alone in the corner. Lee must have brought her here earlier in the night.

"I will leave you to your thoughts Sakura. There are night clothes laid out for you and a servant will bring you a new kimono in the morning. Please remember that you are to meet Lady Tsunade at nine and let me know if you need anything else. I am not supposed to show favor but I will show it to you".

"Lee what is his highness like"?

"He is a good man Sakura". He bows before exiting, leaving me alone in the lavish room.

I pull my woolen nightshirt from my body and slip on a blue satin gown. I make my way to the window, my hair blowing in the late night breeze as I step onto the balcony, the stone cold under my bare feet. In the distance I see a shadow of a man. My mind must be playing trick on me, teasing me with visions. I shake my head, running my fingers through my hair and walk back into my room. I get into bed, falling deep into the golden sheets. Eri leaps in next to me and I cry into her fur.

That night I dream of rivers and shadows.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **

**With Love**

**Jordan**


	3. Sir Naruto and Prince Sasuke

**Thank you for all of your support once again. I'm so glad that this little story is making its way around the Fanfiction world. Please let everyone know about it as well as telling them about "The Heiress and After the War". I'm having so much fun writing and I really enjoy hearing from you guys. Remember to leave reviews**.

* * *

The man who stood at the foot of my bed looked to be about twenty-one years of age, his face ridden with scars from a life of battle. His blonde hair hid his eyes until he shook his head revealing the blue orbs he was so famous for. The wounds he had received during his time in the war gave him the appearance of a fox, the luminescence of healing skin shining in the early morning sun.

"You're Sir Naruto Uzamaki".

"Indeed I am. Prince Sasuke sent me to bid you a good morning as well as to present you with this".

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and notice the yellow kimono he holds in his hands. I step from the bed, shivering from the shock of suddenly being exposed to the air. He smiles as I take the garment from him, twisting my fingers through the intricately woven fabric. Tiny blue flowers adorn the silk, a small jewel in each of their centers. It is truly a beautiful thing to behold and I slowly become aware of how expensive this single item must be.

"He requests that you wear it this evening".

"I was under the impression I was not allowed to see his highness, I believed none of the ladies were allowed until our training was complete".

"Each maiden is to spend an hour with his highness today. Because you are of the least influential family you will not be seeing him until this evening. Now and hurry and dress. You are to meet with Lady Tsunade within the hour".

"Do I wear this"? I hold the kimono in my hands and Naruto lets out a small yet pleasing laugh.

"No miss. We have something much more casual for your daily activities. He claps his hands and two women enter the room wearing simple servant garments. Their expressions are kind as they take my hands and lead me behind a screen in the far corner of the room.

"These ladies are Keiko and Rei. They will be your ladies in waiting during your duration at the palace".

Naruto's voice is muffled as a simple grey gown is pulled over my head, causing my hair to stand on in from the friction of the fabric. The older of the women runs her fingers through my hair, smoothing it out so that it is manageable and no longer a mess of tangles and knots. The younger pulls back the screen so that I am revealed to Naruto. He is entertaining himself, running his hands through Eri's plush coat.

"Will strange men always wake me from my sleep"?

"No miss". The elder woman smiles, taking my hair and begins to braid it down the length of my back. "Sir Uzamaki is a confidant of his highness and does not necessarily understand a woman's boundaries. He is a good man though and as painful as it is for me to say it will not be uncommon for officials to interfere in your privacy. We live in a man's world after all". She turns me to face her. "You may call me Keiko".

The younger, who I now know as Rei, makes her way towards Naruto. She hands him a pink satin sash which he proceeds to tie around my waist. I am embarrassed to have him so near and Keiko seems to notice how uncomfortable I am.

"It is tradition that the highest ranking official in the room gives the final touches on your dress miss". She takes sweet smelling oil in her hands and rubs it across my arms and face. It feels good as it seeps into my skin. Rei hands me a small platter of strawberries, a delicacy I have only had once before. I eat them as she and Keiko finish with their duties.

When I look at my reflection I can't help but smile. I can hardly recognize the young woman in front of me. My hair is slicked back so that not a single hair is out of place, my skin soft and covered in a loose powder. The paint on my lips makes me feel stiff and imprisoned which is something I have a feeling I will have to become accustomed too. They grey gown fall loosely against my body, synched at my waist by the sash which Naruto placed on me earlier. I hate to admit it to myself but I look and feel like royalty.

"Sir Naruto I do not understand something. Why has his highness been said to have a fondness for me. I do not even know what he looks like and yet he is lavishing me with a new kimono. Has he given each maiden one as well"?

"No miss. You do not remember your childhood, do you Lady Haruno"?

"I was found by the river when I was six years of age by Granny Chiyo. I'm not sure of anything before that. Please sire, I need answers. How does Prince Sasuke know of me"?

"Everything will come to you in time; and if you may miss I would love if you would drop the formalities. Please just call me Naruto" He takes my hand and leads me from the room, leaving me with far more questions than answers.

* * *

The room where I now find myself is colorful and furnished to perfection. The walls are covered in silken white drapes and an open wall leads out to the gardens, the smell of flowers in bloom so intoxicating that I can barely breathe. Incense burns all around me, relaxing every muscle in my body even though I have never been so nervous. Plush golden trimmed pillows have been laid on the marble floor, one for each maiden to lounge upon as Lady Tsunade lectures us about what to expect in the months to come. I had not realized that the process of the selection would be so long. I prayed that the next year would move by quickly and without hesitation.

To my right sits Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of a wealthy landowner. She is lovely to behold, her skin so smooth and perfect that it looks as if she were a statue carved by a famous artist. Her bright blue eyes are brilliant and shine in perfect contrast to the emerald gown that clings to her body. A white sash, similar to mine, is thrown loosely over her shoulders and her blonde hair is pulled into an elegant bun. She glances over at me and smiles before turning her gaze back to Lady Tsunade.

A maiden known as Tenten sits to my left. I'm not sure which family she claims and only know that her father is a celebrated captain in Konoha's army. She wears the same dress as all the others, the plum color perfect on her skin. A black sash is tied around her waist as mine is and her long dark locks fall in tight curls around her round face. She holds a cherry in her hand, twisting her tongue around its stem as she listens.

"The pressure you ladies must feel is unimaginable; however, the honor and rewards if you are chosen will be of great benefit. This will be an unforgettable experience for all of you. I know confusion is strong with you all but I can assure you everything will be easier with time. You are to wake at seven and take breakfast in your rooms before meeting here. You will be taught how to speak as well as the art of dance and song. You are to memorize Konoha's laws as well as its history. I advise that you learn the names of all the royals as well as their ranks in the realm. Clothing has carefully been selected for each and every one of you. You are allowed to write your families but have no personal contact. Sundays will be a day of rest, a time when you can roam the palace and gardens as you please. You must go nowhere alone. Your advisor or a lady in waiting must be with you at all times during your ventures. If you have any questions about whom your advisors are you have already met them in your rooms this morning".

I sigh in relief. Naruto will be my advisor for the next year. I smile at the thought. He has a relaxing nature about him which I find comforting.

"Each of you has been scheduled to meet with His Royal Highness Prince Sasuke. Take good care to please him as best you can. Be polite and regale when you are in his presence. Remember, however, that your future does not rest in his hands alone. You are to meet with the council once a month to discuss your progress. The final decision rest in their hands and I advise you to listen to what they have to say. Take everything I have said into consideration. Your training begins tomorrow".

* * *

The path Naruto leads me down is made of grey cobblestone which glows orange in the torchlight. Moths dance among the flames, emerging from in and out of the darkness as fast as lightning strikes the ground. The kimono Naruto presented me with earlier is a perfect fit, hugging every curve of my body as if it were made for me personally. I remind myself that this is a strong possibility since my measurements were taken upon my arrival. My hair has been taking out of its tight braid, falling in waves around my face and shoulders. I smell of mint leaves and vanilla and Keiko has painted my lips and face to perfection. I touch the string of pearls around my neck, an indefinite loan from Naruto who claims the delicate jewels once belonged to his late mother.

"You look beautiful Sakura. Are you nervous"?

"I heard he has dismissed all of the maidens before their hour was up".

"Who told you that"?

"Ino Yamanaka".

"She is correct. My friend has very particular taste".

I turn my gaze from him to the ground, staring at my feet as we make our way down the twisted path. My stomach is twisted upon itself and I can feel my heart sinking into the depths of my chest. I take in a deep breath, trying to hold my head high so Naruto does not sense my concern. His clothing is the same golden yellow as mine, not at all flattering since it is the same color as his hear. I smile for a moment. He looks like the daises that grow in Granny Chiyo's fields.

We approach a small table that has been set under a weeping willow tree. Long velvet cloths have been placed along its length as well as on the back of two simple looking chairs. I can smell meat and rice along with wine and a hint of strawberries. A dark haired man stands proud in the firelight, his locks messy like Naruto's yet styled and attractive. He is tall with dark black orbs that rip through my body. I feel as though I have seen those eyes before yet I am unable to place them. He bows as we approach, taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"I bid you welcome Lady Haruno. I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha". He turns to Naruto, a thin smile upon his lips. "Thank you my friend but I will entertain the lady from here". His voice is cold and deep, a hint of arrogance and dignity in his speech. I suppose this should come as no surprise to me. He is, after all, the prince of the great nation of Konaha. Naruto bows and takes his hand in mine, an act of reassurance that I seem to be craving. After a moment he bids us farewell, disappearing into the darkness and leaving me alone with the prince.

"Would you be interested in a glass of wine Lady Haruno"?

"Yes sire".

He holds out his hand, leading me to the table and pulling out a chair. I sit as he pours two tall glasses of wine, unable to take my eyes off of him. His elegant features are even more beautiful in the candlelight. Shadows dance across his structured chin and strong cheekbones. I blush when he notices me staring at him.

"Do you find me attractive Lady Haruno"? He hands me a glass of wine and I take a long sip. It is tart and it takes me a moment before I can manage to swallow the purple liquid.

"I…I would be lying to his highness if I said I didn't think so".

"You must try the food Lady Haruno. The rice taste exquisite tonight".

I nod. He snaps his fingers and a server appears as if out of nowhere, filling my plate with rice and beef before disappearing from view. I can feel Prince Sasuke watch as I take my first bite. The feeling is awkward and uncomfortable but I smile letting him know that I am pleased with the taste. It is much more than anything I have ever eaten in the village.

"Are you enjoying your stay in the palace"?

"It…it is very different from the village where I grew up sire".

"I see. Do you miss your family"?

"I…I do sire"

"Do you always stutter when you speak Lady Haruno"?

"I was unaware that I was stuttering sire".

"You may call me Sasuke if you wish".

"Did you ask any of the other maidens to call you by name"?

"Would you be jealous if I did"? He takes a bite into his mouth and I watch him chew.

"I am not sure sire…Sasuke…"I think to myself before speaking again, feeling as if he is judging every word I say. "I have not known you for long my prince".

"Have you not"?

"I do not believe so"

He looks disappointed and I find myself regretting my last statement. I take another sip of wine and he passes me a platter of strawberries.

"Sir Naruto told me of your liking for fresh fruit, especially strawberries. It is an excellent choice if I may say so".

"It is a luxury we do not often get back home".

"I see. You look wonderful tonight Lady Haruno".

"Yes. I meant to thank you for my gift. It fits wonderfully".

"I'm glad. May I call you Sakura Lady Haruno"?

"You may".

"Wonderful. You surprise me Sakura. You show great promise for a shepherdess from the merchant's village". I find myself very interested by you".

He takes a long sip of wine, obviously not effected by the taste, before standing and making his way towards me. I can feel my heart swell with every inch that closes between us. He holds his hand out to me and I take it, a blush upon my cheeks as I do so.

"May I have this dance Sakura"?

"There is no music sire".

He smiles, pulling me with force from my seat and taking me into full view of the torches. He places a hand on my waist, pulling me so close to him that I can hardly breathe. He smiles at my inconvenience as he begins to sway me back and forth.

"There is no music you highness".

"Please use my name Sakura and it is my belief that you do not need music to dance if you are in the company of someone you enjoy".

We spin around the garden, no words spoken between us. When Naruto comes to fetch me I do not want to leave the prince behind. He is mysterious and dark, a sense of wonderment about him. I manage a smile as I am let from his embrace, reaching for Naruto and the security he offers. He holds his arm out for me and I entangle mine in his, looking back at Sasuke.

"I would like to see you again Sakura. May I request your presence next Friday night"?

"You may".

"Very well Sakura. I enjoyed your company. Take care of her Sir Naruto".

It is impossible for me not to look back as I am led away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please remember to review**

**With Love**

**Jordan**


	4. Dreams and Memories

**Please Please Please leave me a review. I am in love with writing this story and plan to make a trailer for it on YouTube soon. Thank you once again for the wonderful response.**

**The song Sakura sings in this chapter is from The Prince of Egypt.**

* * *

I watched as she sat around the table with the other candidates, laughing playfully at the Yamanaka maiden by her side. Her alabaster skin was even lovelier than I could have imagined. Her supple breast rose and fell with each breath she took, leaving everything to the imagination of a man such as I. The Yamanaka maiden reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the peasant's ear. I found myself wishing my hand could do the same.

I turned away, depriving myself of any fantasies that had begun to creep upon me. If these delusions were to continue I would be unable to guarantee the advancement of my power and the future expansion of my wealth. I knew that something had to be done if I was to control my urges for her young soul. I would have to find a way to control Sakura Haruno.

* * *

"Is it true what Lady Tsunade said? Will Lord Orochimaru's daughter take the throne if the council is unable to make a decision by the end of the year"?

"That explains why Lord Orochimaru is so harsh on the candidates".

"I miss Shikamaru".

I can tell Ino is nervous by the tone she carries. Her selection brought honor to her family, an attribute her father seemed to take in great strides. Although I was competing against her I see her as being as brave as Naruto in battle. She wanted to be here less than I, only wishing to return to her lover Shikamaru who was a well revered strategist and cartographer. I had learned from Keiko that her father had bribed the council, buying her place in the selection but not guaranteeing her placement as queen. She had come to the palace with her head held high, because she was a woman she had no choice but to do as she was told.

"Perhaps if you behave badly they will send you home".

She smiles, jumping a red wooden checker over Naruto's black one. The war hero has a look of shame on his face, no doubt embarrassed that this is the third time Ino has beaten him at a game he claims to have never lost.

"I believe you ladies should count your blessings. Only four young maidens were asked to meet with his highness again, including the two of you. You are very lucky indeed".

I glance at Lee who sits across the bed from me, a cluster of paper cards in his hands. How can he consider us lucky? My first meeting with Sasuke had been horribly confusing. I had been unable to see the true intention in his eyes, something that I found deeply concerning. He was attractive yet dark, interesting yet mysterious, romantic yet demanding in every way. His dark eyes scared me but at the same time drew me into him, causing me to ach for just a few moments in his presence. However, Ino had stated that she had seen many leave his presence in tears and although I knew this must be stressful on him as it was for us I could not let his cruel demeanor to the others go so lightly.

"His highness confuses me Lee. I am not so sure I want to win a lifetime with him". I place my cards out in front of me. "I fold".

Lee scrambles for the five silver coins that lay before us, a smile across his face as bright as the sun. I can hear Naruto rise from his chair and soon feel his warm hands on my shoulders and he joins me on the bed. I lean into him with a sigh and he rubs my arms comfortingly.

"What is wrong cherry blossom? When I escorted you from his highness last week you seemed excited by the night's events. Now it seems you want nothing to do with him. Has he said something to upset you"?

"It is nothing like that Naruto".

"You miss home"?

"I do".

"It will be okay cherry blossom. Prince Sasuke has taken an extreme liking to you. Everything will work out in time".

"There is a better way to a woman's heart than showering her with extreme and elaborate gifts. Does he really expect me to wear the diamonds he sent me yesterday? I do not see how they are proper for riding horseback".

"He gave you diamonds"? Ino raises her head to look at me; her interest peaked at the mention of the fabulous jewels. Although I have great respect for her she is after all a product of fine breeding and has much more knowledge of things so lavish then I.

"You can have them if you wish. They are far too heavy for me to wear. I can have them sent to your room".

She giggles in excitement, pulling me into a hug so tight I can hardly breathe and pushing Naruto who now has a disappointed look on his face off the bed. Even Lee lets out a harsh cackle as Naruto lands on the floor with a heavy thud.

"All right Miss Yamanaka. It is time. We must get Sakura ready. His highness is expecting her by noon".

"You are just upset that you cannot land upon your own two feet. Let me stay".

"I must talk with Sakura alone as her advisor".

Ino shakes her head before nodding firmly. Naruto holds out his hand to help her from the room but she swats it away as if it were a fly, a smile upon her face and a coy twinkle in her eye. The playfulness between them is refreshing and with a graceful wave Ino excuses herself to her own chambers.

"Will you be with me this afternoon Naruto"?

"Complete privacy with the prince is forbidden for all the maidens. I will once again be your escort and along with Master Lee will be by your side. Even when I was away from you last week I never really was. We should hurry. Keiko and Rei have set a bath for you. I would hate for you to be unclean if Prince Sasuke tries to steal a kiss".

Lee laughs and I swallow the newly formed lump in my throat.

* * *

"You have been quiet today Sakura. Tell me about your classes. Is everyone treating you well"?

I do not look at Sasuke but instead continue to brush the giant black stallion before me. The idea of riding with Sasuke terrifies me. I have never been on a horse before and hearing that I must hold onto him when we depart chills me to the bone, making me want to throw up the wonderful breakfast I had earlier. I glance at Naruto and Lee who stand in the far corner of the stable, watching my every movement and gesture as if I were a child in the clutches of a monster.

"I find it interesting to learn about the history and culture of Konoha".

"Our ancestors did all they could to ensure this kingdoms survival. You will need that knowledge if you are to become an excellent queen". He pauses for a moment, a sensual smile upon his lips. "Did you not enjoy my gift"? He closes the gap between us and I can feel his hot breath on my face. "I noticed you failed to wear them".

Lee takes a step forward but I hold my hand up, a signal that I have the situation under control. I back away from Sasuke, escaping to the other side of the black beast as if he were a shield from the young prince.

"I'm sorry sire but I am not one to believe in the bribery of a woman. I accepted the kimono out of respect but the diamonds are far too expensive. I would not feel comfortable to have them in my possession".

He rounds the horse and is now standing in front of me once again; his eyes stone cold and I hang my head to avoid his gaze. My cheeks flush and I am filled with shame for talking to him as I did. He is the Royal Prince of Konoha, the dark night who will one day sit upon the throne .I feel his fingers under my chin and my head soon lifts. Once again I am pulled into his dark black orbs, still unable to place them in my memory.

"Ride with me".

I am unable to speak as I am lifted onto the stallion, joined by Sasuke as he mounts the animal in one swift motion. I feel the horse shift under our weight and I have a brief moment of sickness. We are up so high and I circle my arms around Sasuke's waist to keep from falling to the ground. He rounds the animal to face Naruto and Lee, motion for them to open the stable doors.

"Sire you cannot take her off alone. Let us follow".

Sasuke waves the offer off and I can feel him mussels grow tense underneath my grasp. He takes in a harsh breath, looking to Naruto who nods as if he can read the young prince's mind. I watch as he opens the doors, brimming with a smile that could cause and lady to swoon.

"Kain, Go, Ride".

I hear the snap of leather and am soon surrounded by a swirling mass of color. My body rocks with each movement the animal makes and I lean my head into Sasuke's back. I can hear him laughing at my fear and surprise and as time goes on I begin to relax and enjoy what is happening to me. With each passing moment my confidence grows and I begin to find myself sitting strait and tall, letting go of Sasuke and throwing my arms into the air. A light giggle escapes my lips and the wind blows my hair into a tangled mess. It all ends far too soon as we arrive at a river about a mile from the palace gates. Sasuke demounts Kain, stroking the animal's muscular neck for a moment before helping me down as well. He entangles his arm in mine and leads me to the water's edge.

"Will you take me to ride again"?

"Of course I will. We have to get back to the palace at some point my lady. I have three more lovely maidens who I must entertain".

"I see. You are meeting with Ino Yamanaka also"?

"I am. She is intelligent and great at conversation. She would make an excellent diplomat". He smiles, running a hand through his windblown hair and looking out over the landscape. It is late June and the summer sun makes the temperature rise significantly during this part of the day. I can see tiny beads of sweat forming near his hairline. "You do not agree with the selection do you Sakura? If you had a choice you would not be here at all"?

I pull away from him, my mind racing as I try to find an appropriate answer to his question. Since arriving at the palace I have been passed along between council members and government officials who only care about diminishing my confidence because of who I am. With every day that goes by I grow sicker for the company of Granny Chiyo, wishing I could be home to help her. She is growing older with each passing day, unable to do so many things she used to do before. She needs me now more than ever and I, instead of helping the woman who raised me, am at the palace being showered with lavish gifts and elegant banquets.

"They took me from my home. I was forced to come here and leave everything I knew behind me. The council hates me for no reason other than my being of a lower class. No one here believes I can do anything. If it were not for Naruto, Lee, and Ino I would have taken my own life by now". I fall to the grass, my head falling into my hands. "I feel as though my life is slipping away". He sits next to me and I suddenly become aware of how silly I must sound to him, how immature and ungrateful I must look. He takes my hand into his and surprises me with a kiss upon my forehead.

"I brought you here for a reason Sakura. I apologize for my selfishness but I as many have an agenda I must keep too".

"Then it is true. When Lee came to fetch me he told me that you requested my participation. When I arrived everyone mentioned that you were to show me favor. I thought they were just rumors, that I had been confused with one of the other maidens. It seems I was wrong and now I find myself wondering how it is you came to know who I was. I am nothing but a village shepherdess after all. No one here will give me any reply. I am confused and scared. I want to go home".

"Your time here will help". He takes my face in his hands, cupping my cheeks and rubbing his thumbs under my eyes. "You will understand in good time".

"I wish to understand now".

"Look into the water. There is a reason I have brought you to this river. There are no accidents in life".

I do as I'm told and stare into the clear river, counting the stones that lay on the bottom. As time passes I can hear Sasuke, his breath growing harsher with each passing moment. What does he expect to happen? I am more confused now than ever".

"I see nothing".

Sakura how is it that you cannot remember? Have I brought you here to the palace for nothing? Tell me Sakura am I wasting my time"? "Remember me Sakura. Look into the water and remember".

I close my eyes as tightly as I can, searching my mind for a sign. There is nothing but darkness and silence, swallowing me into a world where nothing exists. I want to escape, to run back to the palace and into Naruto's comforting arms. I wish Granny Chiyo was here to explain things to me as she always does.

"I'm sorry your highness. I remember nothing".

He sighs, standing and making his way towards Kain who is now grazing under a willow tree on the banks.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on you Sakura. You were singing the merchants song from the villages of Suna. You were so beautiful, so very beautiful to me".

* * *

"I am ashamed of you Prince Sasuke, meeting with a contestant in private is strictly forbidden. She convinced you to do it did she not, wished to meet with you for her own personal gain. She is a peasant after all. I would not be surprised if she were to stop at nothing to get the crown".

"I have told you before Lord Orochimaru, I take full responsibility for my actions. I took young Lady Haruno out to the river to enjoy the sunshine. Although the palace is large I am sure many of the maidens feel as if they are in a vast stone prison".

"Sire the young ladies have everything their hearts can desire for. I assure you they are very comfortable".

"I will not allow you to punish Lady Haruno".

Lord Orochimaru stares down at me from his perch, his snakelike eyes flickering in the candlelight. It is obvious to me that he wishes to sabotage the selection in order to place his daughter, Karin, by my side. I look to my father for support but he shakes his head in shame.

"I shall talk with Lady Haruno but I would advise the prince not to have any contact with her without supervision".

His words are dripping with venom and as much as I want to protest I refuse to make a scene in front of the council.

"Do as you wish my lord".

His smile sends shivers down my spine.

* * *

I follow the river, running to a scream that cries out in the distance. Near the river's edge I find a boy, his arm swollen from the poison of a snake nearby. I take it, sucking out the liquid and spitting in onto the ground in short burst. He is older than I, about ten years of age with a handsome face and coal black eyes. I sing to him, trying to pull him from the darkness of death.

"In this time of fear…with no proof anyone could hear…in our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood".

I listen for his heartbeat. It is faint and I breathe into his mouth. His eyes regain life, blinking at the brightness of the sun.

"Your hair is pink".

I smile, hearing the sound of beating hooves in the distance. They slow and stop before us. Atop a white stallion sits the king of Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Filthy urchin, get away from my son".

I feel something hard hit my chest and I land in the freezing river. I watch as the men ride off, swallowing mouthfuls of pungent water as I am swept downstream. My head hits something sharp and my world turns black.

"Sasuke"!

I scream as I wake in my room, my body covered in sweat. My eyes take in my surroundings. I am safe and bathed in candlelight. The scents of strawberries and peaches fill my nostrils. Naruto must have brought a platter of food earlier only to find that I had fallen asleep after my afternoon with Prince Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I…I remember. I remember everything".

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review. **

**With Love**

**Jordan**


	5. Letters and Lady Karin

** I would like to take this moment to point out that I have some silent readers. It is my wish that if you add this story to your alert or favorite list that you leave a review. I also would like to ask for more detailed reviews. I love when people say that they like my work but I wish to know why. I'm not afraid of negativity so let it all out. Thank you for reading and giving this little story such great support. If you have any questions please leave them in your review. I am also looking for some artwork for this story so if you have any that would work or would like to submit some please let me know.**

* * *

_My dearest Sakura, _

_I can assure you that I am not the man I seem to be. It was not my intention to frighten or disturb you during our previous meeting. It is my belief that with time your memory will return and although I want so desperately to tell you about that day twelve years ago it is simply not my place. _

_I wish to see you tonight. I will send Naruto to fetch you when the clock strikes twelve. You must not mention this to anyone. Even the possession of this letter will bring you misery for the rest of your duration here. Please try and understand that none of this is as easy as it seems. _

_Your humble servant_

_Sasuke_

I had written the letter five times over, trying my best to contain my excitement at the thought of seeing her again. The past fourteen days had been torture and try as I might I couldn't shake what Lord Orochimaru had said. It was no secret that his only concern was to try and place his daughter, Lady Karin, upon the throne. The knowledge of my private meeting with Sakura had been the perfect platform to gain the councils trust. The thought of him speaking alone with Sakura chilled me for he was a snake in the grass, one who would poison her with corruption.

"She is not naive my friend. The lady is quite intelligent; you need not worry about Orochimaru".

"My dear companion, have you spent so much time with me that you are able to read my thoughts"?

A smile crept upon Naruto's face, his skin glowing orange in the candlelight. His nightshirt still clung to his body, open so that his scarred chest was visible to the world.

"Laugh all you want my lord but you are a difficult person to read. You face shows the same expression for everything you do. How is it that you survive with little emotion"?

"Emotion is a weakness".

"Yet you seem to show emotion for a certain young maiden".

"I am not ashamed to admit that she beguiles me. She has ever since I first laid eyes upon that interesting hair of hers".

I hear the scraping of wood as Naruto pulls a chair from across the room so that it is even with mine. He sits, placing a firm yet gentle hand upon my shoulder.

"My prince is finally growing into a man".

"Just because you have shown victory in battle does not mean you do not also need to grow up Naruto. Do not be mistaken. I can smell the scent of pleasure upon you. Lady Hyuga is a beautiful woman my friend".

A toothy grin spreads across his face.

"If I had known she had held feelings for me I would have advanced much sooner".

"It was obvious she held you in her heart Naruto. You are unremarkable when it come to the ways of women. Perhaps if you paid attention to the world around you instead of wasting your hours away you would already be married with an heir on your knee".

He laughs again and I can't help but grin at his situation. He has a kind soul and I find myself wishing him all the happiness in the world. If only I knew how to see life as he did. I would not live under my father's or even Konaha's traditions but instead marry Sakura Haruno without warning, knowing that she truly wanted to marry me too.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had been with Sasuke at the river, two weeks since my dreams had first been flooded with images long lost to me. Each night more would come to me, yet I found myself unable to place all the pieces together. Sound was what seemed to hold everything in place. Young Sasuke's screams grew louder every night and the crash from the king's boot would engage my chest with more horror and force. The slithering of serpents would ring in my ears and rushing water grew so loud that I would wake deaf.

"It was during the second war with Suna that these medical practices came to be. Our warriors gathered information and learned from the woman of the sand. Because of this we now have cures to many ailments once thought only to lead to a person's demise".

I tried my best to take in and absorb Lady Tsunade's lesson yet I could feel my eyes grow heavy with sleep. Ino must have noticed and before I could protest pulled my head so that it was firmly on her shoulder. Her arms encased me in warmth shielding me from my own thoughts. Tenten placed a firm hand on my back, a sign of her acceptance. I glanced towards her, taking in her dark beauty. Her chocolate eyes were enough to make any man run to bed.

"Lady Haruno please do your best to pay attention. Your first meeting with the council will be upon you soon. If I were you I would strive for success in their presence".

I sigh, lifting myself from my friend. I already know many of the remedies she speaks of. Granny Chiyo had taught me well and had planned for me to take over her duties in the village when her time had ended.

"Are you feeling well Sakura? Did you have your dream again"?

"You mustn't let it bother you" Tenten whispered. "Do not let it consume you".

"Yes Lady Haruno. I would hate to see your hopes of becoming queen dashed because of a silly nightmare".

I turn to find a red-haired woman standing behind me, adorned in shimmering black satin. Without question I know who she is. A sly and somewhat evil smile crosses her lips as she makes her way towards the platform where Lady Tsunade stands. I look from Tenten to Ino and see that are both as confused as I. Whispers raise from the crowd as Lady Tsunade lifts her hand in silence.

"Lord Orochimaru requests an audience with you Sakura. I'm sure his daughter will lead you to him with ease".

The venom in her voice states that she is not pleased with the situation and I can't help but wonder if that has to do with me being pulled from her teachings or if there is something much more behind her icy stare.

I stand, following Lady Karin as she leads me through the marble hallways of the palace, to parts I have never been. I shudder, wrapping my arms around my body. The air is thick from our lack of conversation and I seem to grow colder with each step I take.

The red-head who walks before me is graceful in her movements, flowing as if she were a dancer of the court. The fabric of her dress billows behind her as if it were a looming storm cloud come to swallow me into the shadows. Her hair is so bright in color that even in the darkness of the corridor she shines with confidence.

We enter a room which lies under the spiraling stairwell. I can't help but notice that it smells of spice and perfumes. Lord Orochimaru stands in the far corner, his billowing robes stagnant from his lack of movement. He doesn't turn to face us but instead continues to gaze towards the stone wall in front of him.

"I have brought Lady Haruno father".

"That will be all Karin".

"Will I see you for dinner"?

He does not reply but instead waves her off. I can sense disappointment as her demeanor changes from confident to that of a submissive child. Perhaps she is not as vile as everyone claims she is. If I had grown with Lord Orochimaru as my father I might act out as well.

She seems to understand my thoughts, glancing at me for a moment before turning with a huff. She exits the room so swiftly that I can feel the iciness she holds blowing at me from all directions.

"Do not mind my daughter Lady Haruno. She has much yet to learn".

I can hear the stickiness of his tongue as he speaks, his lips smacking with every word. He turns to face me as he speaks, his dark hair falling in front of his vibrant eyes.

"She is quite beautiful Sire. You must be proud".

"I would be more proud if she were a man such as I. Women have their place in the world and unfortunately it is not one of power and strength. I hear, my dear that you met with his royal highness two weeks past. Is this true"?

There is something sinister about him, something rotten and vicious deep down in his core. Perhaps this is how all political and noble men are. Is this Sasuke's true nature as well? I pray to myself that it is not.

"His Highness invited me on a ride through the palace grounds. This is true Lord Orochimaru. I meant no disrespect my accepting his invitation".

"I see. You must try and remember your place Lady Haruno". He moves towards me, cupping my face in his thin and pale hands. "I would hate to see a pretty desert flower such as you thrown out of consideration for the throne. Sunian blood runs deep in your veins. I'm sure the prince could benefit from such exquisite beauty".

I want to pull away but refuse to show him that he terrifies me. I watch as our shadows flicker across the stone walls of the room, the smell of incense so intoxicating that is as if it is a deadly poison trying to fill my lungs. His eyes catch mine and for a moment I feel as if I am staring straight into the devils heart.

"I understand Sire. It will not happen again".

* * *

_My dearest Sakura,_

_I can assure you that I am not the man I seem to be. It was not my intention to frighten or disturb you during our previous meeting. It is my belief that with time your memory will return and although I want so desperately to tell you about that day twelve years ago it is simply not my place._

_I wish to see you tonight. I will send Naruto to fetch you when the clock strikes twelve. You must not mention this to anyone. Even the possession of this letter will bring you misery for the rest of your duration here. Please try and understand that none of this is as easy as it seems._

_Your humble servant_

_Sasuke_

"Naruto will arrive for you shortly. You must decide now Sakura".

"How can I do this Lee? I have made a promise to Lord Orochimaru and the prince beckons me to join him within the hour. How am I to follow orders if he pulls me in"?

"Lord Orochimaru knows you have won favor with the prince. You stand between him and a seat of greater power than he holds now. Do not let him frighten you from what you want".

"I know not what I want".

He takes my hand in his, pulling me close so that his arms are now wrapped completely around me. I do not want to encourage the wrath of the council yet I long to see Sasuke with every fiber or my being. I need to let him know of the memories I hold. Wasn't that what he had wanted all along?

"Do not fret Sakura. I will speak of this to no one".

"Thank you my friend".

* * *

**Remember to review.**

**With Love**

**Jordan**


	6. New Love and Deadly Feelings

**This is the last chapter I will be writing for the week. I really need to work on my other story. Don't worry. I will be back with plenty more wonderful chapters.**

** I really need reviews and ask that you be descriptive in them. Let me know both the good and bad in the story. I am exploring a few other couples in this chapter so I would love to know what you think of that. Please let me know.**

** I am working on a YouTube trailer for this story. The link should be on my profile in a few days. Keep an eye out for that as well.**

** I need artwork. If you know of any that would fit this story or if you want to submit some send me a message and let me know.**

** Enjoy the chapter and remember to review. It helps.**

* * *

_Then God changed the spirit of the king to gentleness, and in alarm he sprang from his throne and took her in his arms until she came to herself. He comforted her with soothing words, and said to her, "What is it, Esther? I am your husband. Take courage;__you shall not die, for our law applies only to our subjects. Speak to me now"._

I could feel Sasuke's dark eyes scan over me as I read from the ornate wooden bible. The fact that he was lying in bed while I sat reading to him seemed strange to me at first. However, the similarities between Esther and I could not be overlooked. She had read aloud to her king as well.

"You are well read Sakura. Do you study in the village"?

"My grandmother taught me to read in the tongues of both Konoha and Suna sire".

"I have asked you to call me Sasuke once before Sakura".

"I find it informal sire". I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts as I shifted my weight to the other side of the plush sofa which I found myself upon. "You are the prince of Konoha. I am nothing but a shepherdess sire. How could you ask me to call you by name"?

"Perhaps if you were to become my bride you would call me by name"?

"I am sure that my lord would have better options".

"You speak the truth. Ino Yamanaka is fair and full of wit and charm. Tenten as well. Both would make an excellent queen".

I sucked in a mouthful of air, the taste of cinnamon on my lips. I tried my very best to cover my distain but knew a blush had spread across my cheeks. I had to be realistic, had to think clear. Sasuke was the crowned prince of Konoha.

_Esther again pleaded with the king, falling at his feet and weeping. She begged him to put an end to the evil plan of Haman the Agagite, which he had devised against the Jews. Then the king extended the gold scepter to Esther and she arose and stood before him._

"_If it pleases the king," she said, "and if he regards me with favor and thinks it the right thing to do, and if he is pleased with me, let an order be written overruling the dispatches that Haman son of Hammedatha, the Agagite, devised and wrote to destroy the Jews in all the king's provinces. For how can I bear to see disaster fall on my people? How can I bear to see the destruction of my family?"_

"Enough reading Sakura. Tell me of your days here at the palace. Is everyone who is in my service treating you kindly"?

My mind raced back to my earlier conversation with Lord Orochimaru. His yellow eyes and pale skin still haunted every fiber of my being. The way he had touched me had made me feel as if I were a bug, one that needed to be squashed under his leather boot.

"Everything is wonderful sire. I am enjoying my stay".

He could tell that I was lying. I could see it on his face. Of course I had grown fond of Naruto and Lee. They had brought great ease to my days. Ino, Tenten, and I had spent much time together as well. It was strange to have women my age to talk with. However, I had yet to tell Sasuke about my dreams and had been questioning doing so all night. Would he abandon me now that I had regained parts of my memory?

"Sire…Sasuke…I…I".

He was sitting by my side now, his nightshirt unbuttoned so that his chest was exposed. I dropped the bible from my hands as one of his pale yet firm fingers made its way to my lips. His eyes bore into mine, his breath syncopating with my own. My hand lifted automatically, tracing the line from his temple down to the cleft in his chin. I shouldn't have been doing this. I paused, lowering both my hand and my head. He responded by cupping my chin, lifting it so that I met his gaze.

"I know Sakura. I was able to see when you first arrived. I am pleased that you remember".

I wanted to run.

* * *

"Lord Naruto we must not meet like this anymore. I am engaged to be married".

"Come now Lady Hinata, your father's incestuous idea of marriage will hardly make you happy. Why did you not say anything last night"?

I watched as her round face grew more and more worried with each passing second. She was so beautiful and I wondered how I had never noticed before. The night before had been a dream, a simple kiss on the hand leading to so much more than I could have ever imagined. She had bewitched me and I had fallen in love only to find that she was to marry her cousin Neji before the year was up.

"You said so yourself that the prince knows. Your favor with him cannot help you when it comes to the laws of my clan. Please Naruto; we must not continue. Soon Neji will discover what I have done".

I pulled her close, her bare breast caressing against my chest. The sheets rustled beneath us as she collapsed into my arms. How hard life must have been for the women of the world?

* * *

_My Dearest Shikamaru,_

_Although I try my best to put on a brave face there is no end to the pain I feel. As a woman I know, however, that this is my duty and that I owe it to my father to try my very best to win the heart of Prince Sasuke. _

_We are lavished here. Anything our hearts desire is placed before us whenever we like. There is no end to the power and wealth of the royal family. My dear friend and fellow contestant, Sakura Haruno, received a string of diamonds from his royal highness. With a great deal of thought she passed them along to me. I like to watch them as they shine in the sun. _

_The maidens here are all from powerful families. Although it is out of character I admit that I am intimidated. Lady Tenten is dark and mysterious. She reminds me of a dark witch from the stories my mother read when I was a child. As a woman I understand the power of the seduction she holds. _

_Lady Temari has been brought here from Suna. It is my understanding that she is from a royal family as well. If this is true I see no point in this competition. _

_I long to see your face. Although my heart aches I know in my heart that this is what I must do. Do not forget me my love. Do not forget your little white lily. _

_My soul you shall keep forever, _

_Ino._

* * *

The look on her face told me that she was not ready for this, that she did not know what to do with herself in the present situation. Her eyes were glassy, fogged over by her confusion. Didn't she trust me?

"What is it Sakura"? I let go of her, slouching back against the far cushions of the sofa. "What troubles you"?

"I wish not to develop feelings for you sire. You know as well as I that I will not win the vote of the council. I…I must go. Please...Please sire. I...I must".

She stood, bowing before me as she turned to take her leave. I noticed that her cheeks were red from the blood that had risen under her skin. She was as bright as a ripe and juicy apple. Why was it that she tried so hard to follow the rules of a society that had been so cruel to her? I could not understand.

"I do not care about the council".

I took her by the wrist before she had a chance to escape, pulling her towards me so that my lips crashed into hers. She struggled for a moment, trying desperately to break from my grasp. I held firmly to her, refusing to let her go. I could taste pears on her lips, smell the sweet scent of her perfume.

"I don't care about the council Sakura" I said, pulling away so that she could catch her breath. "My father is a fool if he believes I will follow the laws of his silly competition".

Her gaze drifted to the marble floor beneath her, her foot moving in tiny circles under her dress. A tear made its way to the end of her nose.

"I…I am sorry sire. I…I must go".

I could only watch as she ran from my sight, her cries echoing through the palace halls. What had I done?

* * *

**I bet you thought they were going to get together. I am not going to let that happen just yet. What did you think of the little piece of Naru/Hina I gave you? What about Shika/Ino? Please let me know in your review. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Love Always**

**Jordan**


	7. War and Royal Balls

**I am so grateful to all of my fibulas readers and love hearing from them. Thank you so very much for all of the fibulas reviews and please remember to keep reading. Also remember to answer the poll question on my profile page. Thank you for everything once again.**

* * *

She stared ahead of her, twisting her fingers together as Rei tugged on her wet hair. She wore nothing but a plush white towel from her bath moments before. I had offered to leave the room while she finished getting dressed but she had reached out for me indicating that she wanted me to stay. My heart broke for her although I was still unsure of the events that had taken place the night before. She had not spoken all afternoon, insisting that she only had much on her mind and that she simply needed time to think. Seeing her like this did not bode well with me. I had grown fond of her and only wanted the best for the young shepherdess. However, I knew what was best would not come as long as the competition existed.

"Sasuke has chosen to escort Lady Temari tonight. Her brother, the young ambassador, will be attending the ball. I am sure that this is the only reason his highness has decided to keep her close to him this evening. Tensions are growing Sakura. Many fear war is on the rise".

She said nothing as Rei stuck a final pin into her head. Her hair was now in a long braid which I assumed that, although still damp, would dry into a beautiful and elegant style. She lifted herself from the vanity, slipping behind the curtain so that she could be placed into her corset and evening gown. I could hear her groan in pain as the undergarment was strapped to her frame. It was only required for women in Konoha to wear the device to formal events. I assumed that Sakura had never worn one before. Hinata had mentioned to me how troublesome they could be and the idea of Sakura being suffocated tore at my gut.

"Naruto"?

"What is it cherry blossom"?

"What is war like"?

I was surprised by her question and relieved that she was hidden so that she could not see my expression. I knew her to be inquisitive but why would a woman want to know about war? The idea struck me as odd but I knew she would not be satisfied until I gave her a reply. However, if this was what brought her from the depression that had followed her all day I would gladly give her all the information that she wanted.

"I suppose it cannot be so different from the situation you find yourself in now. You are forced to leave home, forced to compete. You find that you want to hold on to what it is that you believe but realize in your heart that you are only being controlled by the country which you call your home. So many lives are destroyed by war Sakura". I paused as she rounded the corner of the curtain. The gold and white dress she wore was simply breathtaking. I made my way towards her, taking an emerald pendent from my pocket and placing it around her neck. I watched as she cupped the leaf shaped stone for a moment before pulling me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry into my chest. "Only the strong survive Sakura. You are at war".

* * *

The entire vicinity of the palaces main hall was filled with guest, their sparkling attire glittering in the candlelight. Masked faces fell upon me with each step I took, their demonic bird-like eyes piercing through my expensive gown. The Fall Masquerade was of rich cultural heritage to Konoha. It marked the summer months coming to an end as well as the anniversary of the Uchiha reighn. Guest had been invited from all corners of the kingdom and as a contestant in Sasuke's selection I had been obligated to attend.

My hand reached for the emerald pendent clutched around my throat. I traced the swirl of the leaf with my index finger, its hard texture cold to the touch. I had learned that it had belonged to Naruto's mother whom had given the gem to her only son before committing suicide. I hadn't wanted to accept such an important family heirloom but Naruto had insisted, promising me that the stone would bring me luck and peace of mind in the months to come.

I took a sip of wine from the glass in my hand. I still had not grown accustomed to the taste and pursed my lips as I forced the liquid down my throat. My eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face. The contestants were scattered throughout the crowd, chatting up councilmen as well as entertaining each other with gossip and stories. My gaze landed upon Ino who was dressed in a rich purple gown. Her hair had been curled and her sea-blue eyes sparkled as she spoke with Lee whom she had asked to be her escort. Tenten stood with her arm wrapped around Ino's, her corset squeezing against her until her waist was almost nonexistent. I noticed that her cheeks were flushed and followed her gaze so that my eyes met those of a man with long dark hair whom was talking among the councilmen.

"I hope that you have been keeping your promise".

I was surprised to find Lord Orochimaru standing by my side. He was adorned in silver and white robes, his hair tied back to reveal the thinness of his face. For a moment I wondered if he had heard of my midnight meeting with Sasuke but he showed no indication of anger, smiling down at me instead.

"May I ask that you entertain me with a dance Lady Haruno"?

My stomach tightened as he spoke. I said nothing as I took his extended hand, letting him lead me out to the center of the room where many couples were engaged in the traditional dances of the time. He pulled me close, his clammy hands tracing down the back of my neck as he begun to spin me around. I didn't know what to do. This was not the same as when Sasuke and I had danced in the garden.

"Is something on your mind Lady Haruno? You are very quiet. I wonder what Prince Sasuke would think if he saw you behaving like this. You must learn to be more elegant when it comes to the art of conversation". He pulled me closer, which I had earlier thought to be impossible. My heart stopped as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "There is the prince now".

I turned to face Sasuke whom had entered the ballroom with Lady Temari of Suna on his arm. She was beautiful, her dark blonde locks cascading down her back. She matched Sasuke who wore a navy coat with silver studs. For the first time in my life I felt the cold stab of jealousy. My mind raced back to the night before, to the kiss which had changed everything. It had taken all my power to leave him alone in his chambers and now here he was, clutched to the bosom of another woman.

"I'm sorry sire. I suddenly fill dizzy. I believe I will retire for the evening".

Orochimaru had no time to speak before I had pulled away from his grasp. I made my way from the main hall and soon found myself on a marble balcony which I knew to lead to the rose garden. The night air smelled so sweet and I decided that a walk through the grounds might be just what I needed. So much had happened since I had first arrived and the selection was far from over. My first evaluation with the council was to happen next week and I would have at least six more that would follow. The knowledge that my fate was held in their hands was sickening and it was because of this that I could not allow myself to develop feelings for Sasuke. I knew in my heart that there was no way I would be chosen, not when the council had such eligible ladies such as Ino and Temari. Every contestant knew they were the two favorites to win the crown.

"Might I join you"?

I had known that Sasuke had followed me from the palace since I had first entered the garden. I couldn't explain why but it was if I had been able to sense that the footsteps I had heard had belonged to him. I turned to face him, his form glowing under the light of the full moon.

"Where is Lady Temari"?

"I know not and I fail to care. Take this. You'll catch your death of cold out here".

I stand perfectly still as he places his coat around my shoulders. He is so handsome, so strong and confident that I find myself wanting nothing more than to have him hold me in his arms. He rubs my shoulders with his hands, his fingers tracing along my collar until he reaches the stone around my neck. He cups it in his hand, running his thumb over its shimmering surface.

"You are in love with Naruto. Is this why you ran away from me last night"? He steps away so that I can see his full figure. He looks distraught but I can tell that he refuses to lose his composure. "I should not have kissed you. I must apologize Lady Haruno. I meant no disrespect".

"Sasuke"?

"I care not about the selection Sakura. I cared only about the thought of finding you again. I have loved you since…"

My lips soon find his, my fingers thumbing through his dark locks. What has come over me? This is not of my nature?

He takes hold of me, pressing his hips into mine. I can feel the stickiness of his lounge as it gains entrance to my mouth. My body is radiating with heat, my heart beating so fast that I feel as if it is going to explode from inside my chest. I am unsure of how any of this began. How was it that he had made me lose all control of my mind and body?

He backs me up so that I am leaning against a tall oak tree. I can feel its bark piercing through the fabric in the lower part of my dress. I press against his chest, feeling the deepness of his mussels underneath my breast. I suddenly feel as if my dress is suffocating me and want nothing more than to rip the garment off.

His mouth never leaves mine as he runs his hands down my shoulders, grasping my hands in his. He holds them so tight that I fear that my fingers might break. When he finally pulls away I find that I want him to return, that I want none of this to come to an end.

"Come with me Sakura".

I say nothing as he leads me deeper into the gardens.

* * *

**Thank you for everything and please remember to review.**

**Love**

**Jordan**


End file.
